


The Last Night

by MidnightxBluexBlack



Series: MikoTotsu Week 2k15 [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightxBluexBlack/pseuds/MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky above Totsuka’s head was a pitch black lake dotted with small white pinpricks of stars, just visible despite the glow of the city lights shining off the buildings surrounding him. A cool wind was blowing, and for a moment, the world was peaceful and serene and perfect.</p><p>Totsuka's thoughts as he lay alone and waiting on the top of the Hirasaka Building.</p><p>Written for MikoTotsu Week 2k15. Prompt: Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

The sky above Totsuka’s head was a pitch black lake dotted with small white pinpricks of stars, just visible despite the glow of the city lights shining off the buildings surrounding him. A cool wind was blowing, and for a moment, the world was peaceful and serene and perfect. 

He closed his eyes slowly, a small, wavering sigh escaping his lips. His cell phone lay forgotten by his head. 

“Oi, Totsuka?! Just hang in there!” 

“Yeah... I’ll be waiting.” 

His last words to Izumo kept him holding on. 

His chest burned, the blood pooling around him soaking into his clothes. It stank of iron in the crisp winter air, stinging his nose. His limbs were growing numb because of the chill and the loss of blood. 

Already, he couldn’t feel his fingers. 

It was getting hard to think past the pain of the bullet hole in his chest and the fog growing thick at the edge of his vision, clouding his mind and slowing his thoughts, stopping his breathing.

One minute he was staring at the sky, thinking how he would have loved to show something so beautiful with Anna and King, and the next he was floating, the world turning soft and white around him. 

His eyes slowly drifted shut, weary and waiting, and he felt warm arms wrap around his freezing body. Strong and so very familiar that it hurt, his body melted into Mikoto’s embrace, Totsuka’s head supported by that sturdy chest, listening to the sound of Mikoto’s heartbeat, steady and constant, a stronger rhythm than his own. Calloused hands were brushing against his cheeks, moving strands of blonde hair out of his face, and he leaned into the touch, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. And three whispered words seemed to cover up the sound of feet pounding up a metal set of stairs. 

Mikoto leaned in, lips almost brushing against Totsuka’s, and he opened his eyes, hoping for one last look at that face over his...

It was dark. 

Soon, he felt someone shaking him, and Yata’s face, panicking and afraid, swam into view instead. 

“Totsuka-san!” 

Totsuka reached up, running his fingers along his cheek as he attempted to comfort him, his thumb leaving an ugly streak of red along Yata’s features. 

Totsuka smiled sadly. 

Even now, the sky was still beautiful.


End file.
